


Duende

by feyrelay



Series: DIEU (Daddy Issues Extended Universe) [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Counted Word Fic, Flash Fic, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Missing Scene, Mostly IronDad, POV Tony Stark, Tony's Not There Yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrelay/pseuds/feyrelay
Summary: A missing moment from chapter 12 of 'I know that you got daddy issues (and I do too)', better known as DI, or the fic that never gets updated on time.A bit of what Tony's thinking when he receives Peter's ice cream photo and text from London.CNTW for some of Howard's leftover crassness.





	Duende

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sitp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitp/gifts).

The text comes through at about 4 am which means it's, what, 9-ish where Peter is? It should make him sigh at the lack of consideration on Peter's part but 1) he was up anyway, and 2) he wants Peter to hold onto that. Maybe it's wrong, maybe it speaks more to his selfish need to parent a kid who doesn't need parenting, but. He likes when Peter is childish. It means the kid's not overthinking things which means the anxiety isn't as bad today, which means Dr. Ros or luck or prayers or a vacation or _something_ in this universe is good for the kid.

Tony will settle for that. Have it his way and he'd make _everything_ good for Peter, but.

(That sounded wrong. Anyway.)

The content of the photo itself is nothing to write home about, but it warms him that Peter, well. Did.

Tony's gonna pretend the timing means nothing. He's gonna pretend that he doesn't know Happy's ways, doesn't know that Happy will have encouraged Peter by now if this is anything like last time. Sure, he'd prefer it if the impetus had come from Peter himself (and nowhere else), but preferences were just that; they're meaningless against the confines of reality, of causality. Tony knows that by now, probably better than anyone in history. He ought to, after all this time. What happens will happen. What has happened will both happen and not happen, again. It's all very mystic, cyclical. (Memory is such an unkind thing, a stone that replaces your sinking heart.)

Tony thinks he ought to say something about the elephant in the room.

It's an olive branch. He wants Peter to know they can talk about it, that Tony never wants to say or do anything with him that they can't talk about to each other and to other people. He wants to say, "Hey, it's okay."

He wants to say, "Hey, it's really not okay," also. Very very much.

There's a joke, bad joke, a Howard joke. It goes with how he's feeling right now. It's about the cop pulling over the drunk teenager who runs the stop sign and hits his patrol car.

"I slowed down!" the snot-nosed brat whines, trying to get out of the ticket.

The cop yanks the kid out of the car and puts them over the hood and ass-fucks them ten ways to Sunday. When he's done, the teenager sniffles at him, "Why didn't you stop? I begged you to stop. You didn't seem that frantic."

(Tony hates this. He hates how his father is in every fold of his grey matter, in the crevices where mold can grow and never be truly cleansed.)

The cop says, "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to _stop?_ Or _slow down_?"

Tony doesn't tell the joke, won't. Ever. Instead, he's gonna make sure Peter never drives drunk. He begins to type, telling Peter to go easy on the blue ice cream.

(Go easy on us all.)


End file.
